Box office successes in the RNW Universe
This is a list of Box office successes in the RNW Universe. In order to be a success, it must reach higher than it's budget. *''Attack of the 50 foot Sophie, made with a budget of $600,000, grossed $6 million at the box office. *Shadow vs. Moon Snail ''- An episode of the Shadow Kills TV series, it had a budget of $100,000, making it the most expensive episode of Shadow Kills to date, but it received $230,000. *''Fairly Oddparents/PB&J Otter crossover''- A crossover that took $200,000 dollars to make, and it received $1 billion. *''Pooh Goes poop 335: The very definitely final movie of this garbage'' - At a budget of $4 million, it made $420 million because everyone wanted to see the yellow bastard die. It was acclaimed for the hilrious jokes (A first in a while for the PGP series), the torture Pooh goes through, and the awesome ending. This was the greatest success in the PGP series, even more than the first movie. *''Shrek is love, Shrek is life - At a budget of 5 dollars, it made $69 million.'' *''Tomodachi Collection, even though it is on Curiousgorge55 Fanon Wiki - with a budget of nothing, it made $300. The budget was nothing because of the character voices used in the movie (they were the same custom voices that can be used in-game). *The Nick Fanon Journeys franchise, made with a budget of $1293 million, and it received $20 billion. *I Hate Horror Movies'' - A independent film released by Scott Clawthorn's family in 2024, made with a budget of only $20.95, it recieved $567 million due to it being received very well by critics, because some people hate horror films. It scored 1.456% on MetaCritic and IGN scored it a 10/10 and Rotten Tomatoes scored it %100... WeLoveHorrorMovies.com scored it 0/10 but then the Goverment banned the website because it was pure evil. After that... worldwide hate of horror movies rose by 653%. The budget was $20.95 because the equipment for the film was rented out for only $5 and that Scott's family could not afford more money, however, most of the cast were local theater actors, along with some nationally-known actors based out of the area, along with one WWE diva (Maria Kannelis), UFC fighter Ryan “Big Deal” Gammo, the creator of the SpongeBob Squarepants TV series Stephen Hillenburg, and several people known for their stuff from the 80's (those people? Santo Gold, Hulk Hogan, and a few others). *''The Legend of Zelda: Money Issues: With a budget of $6 million, it made $99 billion. Critics praised it for the various Legend of Zelda references throughout the film. *Room 746: Made with a budget of $300, making it the cheapest project for The CW at the time, but it received $3 billion upon the Vortexx Network broadcast. *Pahkles at Work: Made with a budget of $200, making it the cheapest episode of Pahkles, and it received $4 billion. *Pooh Goes Poop: The One With Hatsune Miku: Made with a budget of C$16,000,000, and grossed a grand total of C$666,666,666,666, making it one of if not ''the biggest box office success in the RNW Universe. Watch out, America. *''Resetting Time'': Made with a budget of 3 toothpicks and a smoothie, it made $69,696,969 dollars at the box office, mostly because every time it didn't make enough, time got reset. *Moon Snail gets Cucked: The Movie: Made with a budget of 12 dollars and a ham sandwich, it made fifteen times the value of the entire world, and is globally considered the sexiest movie to date, having a 420% Certified Fresh rating and perfect reviews across the board by everyone out there. Category:Movies